Man Whore
by Aurelian Empress
Summary: Human AU, Spangelgoodness...Liam Aurelius meets William Montgomery and the rest is history...


Title: Man Whore

Author: A.Aurelius

Pairing: Spangel all the way baby!

Rating: FRAO

Feedback: Please

Disclaimer: none of them are mine, all belong to one hot man namely Joss Whedon

Beta(s):spangel's girl

Notes: AU, Spike/Liam humans

Summary: Liam Aurelius meets William Montgomery and the rest is history

**Man whore**

_I was walking when I saw him_

_Knee high boots and skin tight jeans_

_I ask him what he was doing,_

_He replied making a living_

_The heels reach the heavens_

_The jeans are tight as hell_

_The make-up is thicker than water_

_His whole life is a mess_

_We sit and talk about life_

_He cries as he sits by my side_

_We smile and we laugh_

_But instead tears come flowing down_

_The miles are never ending_

_The pains are all but suffering_

_He opens his thighs letting them in_

_The pain with shame's where we begin_

_Iask him again what he was doing,_

_He replied making a living,_

_The passions are all but blurred,_

_Who is he, he is the man whore._

end

It was half past ten and all the strip joints were packed already. Liam felt like all eyes are on him as he made his way inside the club. He knows he shouldn't be here but he was. He spotted an empty booth near the stage and he took his place there.

For two whole hours, all Liam could see were gyrating crotches and semi-erect cocks. He dared to slip twenty bucks at every male stripper that danced towards him and winked at him, but that was as far as he would dare himself to go.

When he finally decided to up and leave after downing at least half a bottle of the whiskey he ordered, he heard a very odd music and as curiosity got the best of him, he sat back, making himself as comfortable as he could, then stared expectantly at the curtains.

He didn't have to wait long before a peroxide blonde dressed in drag came out, swaying his sexy hips and his sensual smile. Liam was so engrossed in the figure before him when suddenly an image of a student at the school he's working at flashed before his mind. Realizing who that was, he took a large gulp of the whiskey and a deep breath.

"Beautiful isn't he?" The man at the booth next to him said, keeping his eyes on the dancing figure.

Nod was all that Liam could do. Will was indeed a beautiful sight even without the corset and the high as heaven heels.

"Too bad, he's never taken any private lap dances or been taken 'out', if you get what I mean. Many high paying clients would've paid big money to get that ass in their bed, but he simply declined." The man said in disappointment.

Liam just ignored the man and waited for the song to finish and when William got off, he went out. Staying at the back alley where he thought that the dancers were entering and exiting, he leaned back against the brick wall and waited for William to come out. Lighting one cigarette as he waited, he thought about how long William could've been doing that. His mind raced with the images of dirty sweaty men groping William's ass and William on his hands and knees getting fucked.

His mind was still trapped in that scene when he heard William's voice, "Mister Aurelius, what a pleasant place to see you. Who are you waiting for? You're boyfriend?" William's cockney accent was distinguishable and very sexy for Liam's ears and the way he's standing before the employees' only door, it was like he was heaven sent.

"W-William," Liam pushed off the brick wall, a little nervous, "how.. How long have you been doing this? Do your parents know about this? Will, you're only 17…"

William rolled his eyes skywards then took a big sigh, "Sir Liam, my parents passed away five years ago, been doing this since."

Liam was shocked. William has been dancing like that since he was 12! "But… But why?"

Before William could answer, they heard a voice from behind then, "Hey Spike! Good thing you're not gone yet, the boss said that he wants us tomorrow morning at 9."

"Tell him I can't, I have classes." William replied, not taking his eyes off Liam.

"Okay then. We'll just update you tomorrow night."

"Thanks, Bri."

Turning on his heels, he started to walk but then stopped mid-step when he noticed that the big hunk-a-disciplinarian is still there, standing looking at him in shock. "Coming?" When that didn't get him any reply, he stalked over to Liam and grabbed the older man by his forearm and dragged him along the alley.

"W-where are we going?" Liam asked, he had a bad feeling about this, he knew he should've just stayed home and watched hockey.

"To my place,"

"What are we gonna do there!" Liam squeaked.

William stopped abruptly and stared Liam in the eyes, "To do something fun, now suck it up and follow me."

The things were a blur to Liam and the next thing he knew, he was being shoved inside an apartment. He almost tripped over the pizza box lying on the floor. He sat down on the beat-up couch looking at the place; he noticed that there were no personal pictures there aside from the poster of Billy Idol which looked so much like William and another poster of a wrestler, Batista.

"I can't believe you're here, Mister Aurelius." William said as he dropped next to Liam.

Liam couldn't seem to find his tongue. "Sir Liam, I would really appreciate it if you answer me."

"W-What do you want me to say? You're a student and I saw you dancing like that up on a stage and not to mention that it was a gay strip joint and that most of the people working there let themselves get fucked on a regular basis..." Liam didn't know why he had that sudden outburst.

"Whoa, okay… I think I'd like it better if you just keep quiet then." William stood up and then grabbed Liam by the arm, "Come with me then. I'm feeling an itch that I can't scratch."

"Where… where are you taking me?" William just gave Liam the where-do-you-think look.

Somehow, William managed to push Liam on the bed and straddled him. "Now, be quiet. We wouldn't want to disturb the other people now, do we?"

William was unbuttoning Liam's shirt and while he was doing that, he was rocking on Liam's crotch. He could feel Liam start to harden and he grinned inwardly. 'Perhaps this disciplinarian isn't that straight after all.' William thought as he reached the last button.

When William was about to unbuckle his belt, all Liam could think about was, 'This is rape! But why the hell am I getting aroused?' he had to admit it, William really does look good enough to eat with him on top rocking like that. He knew he could just push William off him any time he wants but he doesn't. And the worst thing is that he wanted to know where they were going with this.

Liam closed his eyes when he felt a warm mouth engulf his right nipple. His hands automatically found William's slender hips and pulled the boy tighter against his body. William flicked his tongue back and forth against the hardened nub and sucked on it.

"What do you want to do now, Mister Aurelius?" William asked then dove in again for the other nipple.

Liam did the one thing he could do. He tried to pull off William's tight shirt. William complied, pushing up and pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere behind him. But instead of dropping down to take Liam back in his mouth, he opened his jeans, revealing his hard cock.

Liam was speechless when William opened his jeans. He wanted so much to devour the young boy, to take the boy's milky flesh between his lips and suck hard, marking the flawless skin. But a panic started to rise from the pit of his stomach when he felt William shift and move away from him.

William moved away from Liam and shimmied out of his jeans. When Liam realized this, he let out a discreet sigh of relief. William threw his pants where he threw his shirt then moved back to straddle Liam.

"So, where were we?" William said with a smirk, his eyes moving lower, "It seems to me that you still have your pesky pants on. I think it's time to… take …them… off."

William moved off Liam again and pulled Liam's pants down. "Lift up, luv."

When the pants were off, Liam scooted back to the headboard and folded his legs before him.

"Don't be like that, luv." William pouted, "It's not like you won't have fun."

William pulled Liam's legs straight and straddled Liam's thighs. Then wrapping both arms around Liam's neck, he whispered in Liam's ears, "Now, isn't this more fun?" He looked down, "I can see a huge python down there."

"W-William, I don't think that this is right." Liam said as he tried to push away William's hands that were moving down towards his very excited prick.

"Aww, I don't think so, your massive dick seems to think otherwise." William grabbed Liam's erect member and started to pump it.

"Fuck!" Liam moaned as he felt William's long fingers around his cock.

"We're getting there." William said then took Liam's lips between his.

Somehow William got Liam to lie back down as he resumed his previous position on top of the older man. Their cocks were aligned as William rocked back and forth causing delicious friction between them.

"Ugh... Wi-William!" Liam came with a scream with William not far behind.

William dropped heavily atop of Liam panting hard. "Hmm… I just noticed, you smell very good." William took a deep breath along Liam's neck and dropped random kisses on the powerful jaw. Liam wrapped one arm around the slender body of the boy on top of him as they both slowly drifted to a short sleep.

Liam woke and as he tried to stretch his arms and legs, he noticed that they were bound the bed. He looked around and all he could see was total darkness. He then realized that he was also blindfolded.

"Will?" he tried and boy was he glad that he wasn't gagged. But when he heard no answer, he tried again this time, making his voice a little louder, "William? Will, where are you?"

It was a few minutes and still no answer, just when he was about to panic, he felt cold fingers tracing his face along with William's tender voice. "Hush luv, I'm here. I just went out to grab some food for us to eat later." And with that, William leaned down and took Liam's mouth into a deep searing kiss.

The kiss lasted until neither man could survive without oxygen. When William pulled away he was panting and his lips were swollen. Liam on the other hand was also panting hard and a part of him is very hard. William moved away from the bed and stripped off his clothes, then when he was about to move back, he took a moment to drink on the sight of Liam's naked body and his massive cock pointing upwards looking angry red.

"You have a beautiful body, Li." William said then added quickly, "that is if you don't mind me calling you Li. Since I got you off and I was kissing you and all."

"W-Why are you doing this, William?" Liam asked; he didn't know why William was doing that. He is a figure that William should be respecting and looking up to, but instead it turned out that it was the other way around. It was him who was looking up to William.

"You know, you're a beautiful man, Mister Aurelius. How did you come to this job? I know for one thing that you have a business that earns you a lot of money. You don't really need the money you're getting from the school, are you?" William was now straddling Liam on the waist and then he gave a playful lick on Liam's nipple and instantly the sensitive numbs hardened.

"It… it gets boring in my office. And you're right; I don't really need the money I get from here." Liam replied with a moan. It feels so damn good with William licking him like that.

"Oooohh, so you're working here as a disciplinarian because you're bored in your office?" William shifted, Liam's cock brushing over the crease of his ass.

"Ummhmm… " Liam's speech skills must've left him when he felt his cock brush over William's ass.

This didn't escape William's notice and then he made an appreciative sound and then moved lower so that Liam's cockhead is pressing against William's hole.

"Want to go in there, don'tcha?" William asked as he clenched his asshole.

"Want me to take your blindfold off, Liam?" William asked as he moved up and away from Liam's leaking cock.

"Yes please!" Liam's raspy voice made William double his effort in taking off the blindfold.

When the blindfold was off, Liam could see William on top of him. He forced out a smile and immediately William moved in between his wide spread legs. His heart beat quicken as the thought of William taking him came through his mind.

"Hush luv. Let Willie take care of you." William grinned widely before he took in one hand Liam's hard and leaking cock and guiding it towards his lips.

Liam arched off the bed when William took him deep. All this time, he thought William was not experienced here but the deep-throating proved him wrong. He was near cumming, and William was still sucking him like there's no tomorrow. He wanted so much to thread his fingers on the bleached blonde hair but his wrist were tied to the bed.

Unfortunately, when he was very near to cuming, he felt a strong force on the base of his cock preventing him from shooting his cum.

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet, luv." William said.

Shoving his hand between the mattress and foot of the bed, he fished out a tube of industrial sized lube. Liam was looking at his with wide eyes and he gave the older man a wink before swinging his legs off the bed, leaving the tube between Liam's feet.

He came back dragging a chair, settling the chair near the foot of the bed, he sat down on it, making sure to sit on the edge of it and he sprawled his legs wide open, letting Liam see his tight hole and his standing proud cock. Leaning forward and taking the lube from the bed, he winked at Liam before squeezing a generous amount of lubricant on his two fingers.

"Watch me, Liam." William said before he reached down and started to push in one finger.

He was moaning sensually and panting hard as he fucks himself on his finger. When he felt like he was loose enough, he pushed in another finger and started scissoring them. Liam couldn't believe what he was seeing. William looked so hot with his legs spread wide open and his fingers pushing in and out of himself. Soon William was pushing in three fingers and Liam felt like he would explode. He almost came when he saw William pull out his fingers and almost immediately his hole reverted back to its original tight size.

William removed his legs from their previous position and moved forward and crawled on top of Liam. "Ready, lover?" William asked as he took a hold of the lube and directed it's opening inside him and squirted a generous amount.

William couldn't suppress a shudder and a loud moan when the lube filled him. He smirked at Liam's wide eyes and dropped his head down and took the older man's lips in another kiss. Then reaching behind him, he felt for Liam's cock and directed it to his hole which greedily sucked in Liam's cock head.

Liam hissed as the head of his cock popped into the tight ring of muscle. And here he thought having a groping session with a student is bad. Liam moaned as William slowly pushed down, gradually taking all of him in. When William was sitting on him with his cock all the way in the tight velvety cave, William let out a deep breath.

"I've never had something this big before." William breathed, and then pushed himself straight up, making Liam's cock go deeper into him. "You're so thick, making me feel so full and so… stretched."

Liam wanted nothing more than to pound the boy senseless but his bound wrist and legs prevented him from doing so. William noticed Liam straining against the bonds as he slowly rocked above the older man.

"Wanna pound me to the mattress, don't you?" William panted as he picked up his pace. His cock was leaking generously with precum, painting Liam's stomach with the protein-rich fluid.

Placing both hands on Liam's chest as leverage he rode Liam hard. Liam on the other hand was straining hard against his bonds wanting to feel William's milky flesh. "William," Liam gasped, "Untie me… I wanna touch you…"

William didn't want to stop, but then took pity at Liam and slowed his movements and leaned over to untie the bound hands. As soon as Liam's hands were released from the restraints, they flew directly on William's hips and gripped hard. And in turn William was back with a vengeance on riding Liam's prick.

It didn't take long for the two men to cum and when they both came, the shouted each other's name. William fell heavily on top of Liam trying to catch his breath. Liam couldn't help but wrap one arm around the boy and close his eyes.

"Wanna untie my legs now?" Liam asked with his eyes still closed.

"Depends if you're going to stay here for the week end, then I will, but if you're not staying then I won't." William said.

"I won't be going anywhere for the week end then. So would you release me now?" Liam sighed.

"'Kay. I'll do it later… I'm still knackered." And with that, William's head dropped heavily on Liam's chest and soon both men were in deep sleep.

End


End file.
